Bleach: Alien Force
by darkmachines
Summary: When both Ben and Gwen two hero arrived in a desert world and meet powerful masked people. The two must learn to live with the Arrancars and try to get along with the Esapda too, while try to fine away to get back home and help with the upcoming war too.
1. Welcome to Hueco Mundo

**Bleach** **: Alien Forces**

 **Inspired by my friend Bigby and his stories. I give myself a try at this crossover, but in my version of it. I hope you all enjoy it and the different too. Please leave a review tell your thought on all I've done please.**

 _Welcome to Hueco Mundo!_

Hueco Mundo that world of the Hollows a endless white desert and forever night with the only light of the crescent moon shine for a world of Darkness. Roaming around hunting, devouring, and becoming strong are Hollows, the monster of the Night.

However, unlike normal days in this world, this one was different. Because appearing in a light and fall into the sand were two humans. However, they were not ordinary human.

First was a 16 year old boy with brown hair and green eyes. Wearing a black shirt, a green jacket with a white strip and the number 10 on it, blue pants and black shoe. He was Ben Tennyson, one of the greatest Hero of all time. Wields of the fully finished Ultimatrix.

However he wasn't alone either. With him was his cousin, Gwen Tennyson. She a 16 year old girl with long orange hair and green eyes. She wear a white shirt under a dark blue sweater with the number 10 in a cat logo on it, black stockings under a black mini skirt, and blue shoe. She also a great Hero too and wields the fully finished Omnitrix.

Both Ben and Gwen groan as the got up. Try to remember what happen. They were having a smoother with their friend Kevin. Then a light appeared and now they are in a desert.

As they got up and look around Ben said, "Well, this is different? Wonder what planet this is?"

"It a strange one," said Gwen. "I see no star in the sky and the moon seen to be stuck like that. White sand in a endless desert want it seem like."

She walk over to one of the tree like object and said, "This isn't a plant at all. Rather I think it a quartz like mineral."

"Man, I don't want to know what race of being would live here," said Ben. Gwen look to him and said, "I highly doubt anything could live in a world like this."

"Really then what that over there?" asked Ben pointed a bit shocked too. Gwen turn and become shock as well. Both were looking at a massive giant building that seem to be many miles long and just huge to them. About the size of a huge city.

"Well, seem this world does have living being here," said Gwen. Ben nodded and said, "Yea, I don't like the feeling of being out here thought."

Both started hearing roars from every direction that seem to be miles away. What ever creature that live here must be huge if they are that loud.

"Yea, I think going to the massive build seem to be the more safe action we should take," said Ben. "Agree," said Gwen a bit scared too.

The two started run to the fortress think they were close. However, the long they ran it didn't seem they weren't getting close to the build.

"Man, how massive is that?" asked Ben. "It has to be huge if we aren't getting any closer to it like this." Yea, be better if we turn into one of our fast alien to get their quicker."

Ben agreed to that as the both active their Ultimatrix and Omnitrix. However, before they could select a choice the ground was starting to shake around them. "Oh great now what?" asked Ben.

Soon a giant being started to rise out of the sand itself. He had a large, grey body and is made from sand. His arms are long, with the forearms being much thicker than his upper arms. His head resembles a sand castle, while his Hollow hole is in the center of his chest. He wears a low-slung cloth around his waist and decorated bracelets on both wrists.

Ben and Gwen just look in shock at the giant being before them. Runuganga look down at them and said, "What this human? How did you human get to Hueco Mundo?"

"Umm, what?" asked Ben confused. Gwen said, "Hueco Mundo? That spanish for Hollow World! Please forgive up, we just lost and confused."

"Yea, all we try to do is final away out of this place and saw that huge building over there just to see if anyone can help us," said Ben.

Runuganga remained motionless for a bit shock to see two human not care at him appearance and asking him things. "I don't know what you two are say, but no one is allow to go to Las Noches."

"Ok what again?" said Ben. Gwen just look at him and said, "That was Spanish for The Nights. I weirds name for a build, but see this world in night all the time it look like it does make sense."

"So where in Mexico or Spain?" asked Ben. "I don't remember anything about that at all." Gwen just shook her head and said, "Ben just stop, should have take more language like me and no I don't think were not in any of the country at all."

"Well, sorry, I didn't know at all," said Ben. "I was just making a guess because of all this Spanish worlds we are hearing Ok?"

Runuganga was just stand their shock see the two humans argue with each other and ignore him. "Silent human, no are all to go to Las Noches the palace of Lord Aizen and the Power Espada!"

"Ha what time of name is Aizen?" chuckled Ben. Gwen muttered, "Espada, that mean Sword if I'm right. Weird title for a group thought."

"You dare laugh and mock Lord Aizen and the Espada," roared out Runuganga. "For that I Runuganga Guardian of the White Sand will crush you both."

Runuganga rise his right arm up and brought down his huge right hands down at Ben and Gwen. Both quickly active their Ultimatrix and Omnitrix and pressing out on the main button as the giant hand slam down of them.

"Ha, nothing but weak bugs," said Runuganga. However, he felt some not right and look down to see his right hand was freezing and soon was covered in ice.

"What Going On!" roared Runuganga in shocked as his hand started to shatter into pieces.

Soon fly up to Runuganga'a face was a female Necrofriggian. A moth like alien with large wing blue and while with a very curved out figure with a large round chest and a nice looking rear too.

On the ground, Runuganga say a blue iguana like creature called a Polar Manzardill. "What is the same of the God King of Hueco Mundo are you two?"

"I don't thing we have answer you, but you can all me Mothice," said Gwen in a smooth cool voice.

"As for me, I'm Articguana," said Ben. "So I think you should just back off or it going to be a very cold day for you."

"You think I'm scared of mere bugs like you!" roared Runuganga. He used his left hand to reach out and grabbed Mothice. She just sigh and when Runuganga grabbed her to crush her. She become intangible and flew out of his fist.

"You really need to chilled out," said Mothice breathing her freezing breath on Runuganga's hand and freezing it up. Stood shattered into piece too.

Mothice lands to Articguana and had her hand on her hips. "Are you done and going to let us pass?"

"Yea, man lost both of your hands," said Articguana. "Should give up now, since we in a good mood."

Runuganga just looked at them, but started to laugh make the two ice power aliens confused. "You fool, you think I defeat?" Runuganga soon regenerated his hands back to normal again. "Fools the sand of Hueco Mundo in my domain! There nothing you can do to defeat me."

Next Runuganga unhinged his jaw and widen it down. "Now I will devour you both!"

Mothice and Articguana just look at Runuganga bored and said, "You reall need to just Chilled Out!"

Articguana started breath out ice at the lower part of Runuganga, while Mothice flew up and breathed her ice breath at his head. Soon both started to freeze the giant hollow together.

"What No, This can't be happening! Being defeated by mere humans is Impossible!" Those were Runuganga last words before he was completely frozen. Then his body fell back and shattered into thousand of pieces.

Gwen land next to Ben and both return to normal. "Well, that was not to hard," said Ben. "I guess it time to check out the huge build over there then."

"Correct, but I subject we pick on our fast alien just to help us get there faster," said Gwen scrolling through her Omnitrix choices.

"So a little race then huh?" smirked Ben doing the same with his Ultimatrix. "I always want to see which of us is the fastest."

"Oh Ben your still a bit childish, but if you like I leave you in my track," smirked Gwen and used her Omnitrix. Soon in her place was a female Kinecelaran. A semi-armored Xenomorph, that has ball like shoes, scissor-like claws and a retracting helmet with a windshield. Though the female one Gwen is had a good sized chest and a really big looking rear.

"So think you can beat VLCT? (velocity in Kinecelaran language)" asked Gwen grinning. "Oh please I can do the same," said Ben active his Ultimatrix.

However, unlike Gwen, he didn't get to become XLR8 his Kinecelaran. Instead was a Citrakayah a blue and black alien with two mask-like projections on his eyes.

"What Fasttrack that no want I wanted though," said Fasttrack rubbing his chin. "I always wonder who was the fastest between the two races."

"Then least find out then," smirked VLCT. Both got into a started position and then just turn into blurs. Both mover so fast then no hollows could see them at all. All the hollows were see were quick blurs coming by with sand flying everywhere.

To get to Las Noches it would take several day. For VLCT and Fasttrack it only too an hour and half long run to make to Las Noches. Though in the end of their little race it was VLCT that was about to win just by a few second.

"Well, seem we found out who the fastest on," said VLCT proudly. Fasttrack was breathing with his hands on his knee. "What the matter tried?"

"Oh be quite, just because you one this one don't mean you wouldn't lose to me next time," said Fasttrack take a seat to rest.

VLCT just laugh and stood proudly with her claws on her large hips. "Maybe, but I alway up for a fun challenge even we have time again."

Both turn to normal again and look at the wall of the giant fortress Las Noches. "So how so we get inside?" asked Ben using his Ultimatrix to look for an alien. "We can just break in with someone powerful."

"We couldn't remember people live here so would be nice just to break in and leave a hole in the wall," said Gwen look for a more sheath alien.

"Oh fine we do your way then," said Ben. "Hopefully no one will notice us come in." Gwen nodded and said, "Hopefully they're friendly too and we can as for help too. Though when it come to thinks like this, sadly we not so lucky."

Both used their watches and changed into aliens again. This time Ben become his version of a Necrofriggian being male. "Bill Chill, that works good."

As for Gwen, she became an Ectonurite a ghost looking being with chains round her waist. Being female she saw a bit of a curved figure for the upper part of her body. "Frightnight, very nice!"

Both then become intangible and flew though the wall. Then turn to normal after to see they were in a hallway lighten up with torches on the walls.

"Well, this was not want I expect," said Ben. Gwen nodded and said, "Indeed, get a bit of a medieval vibe from this."

"Still we still have to try to get help," said Ben. "Yea, just hope we don't get into to much trouble like always," sigh Gwen. Both then started running dow the hallway and look for who living here.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a large room with a round table in it. The doors open and 18 individual com walking it.

"Seem we have intruders," said a slim man with pink hair and wore glasses.

"How do you know that?" asked an old man with white hair and scars on his face.

"Seem Runuganga was defeat," said a tall black man with a witch doctor look.

A very tall and skinny man with long back hair laugh and said, "What a useless and weak Guardian that supposed to protect Las Noches."

"You're a fool, if Runuganga was defeat in his own domain when he unstoppable, then whoever this intruders are much be powerful," said a young man with short brown hair and blue eyes.

"Uhh, why does everyone have to be so loud and have to wake me up like this," said another brown hair man with a fade goatee. "I'm tried as Hell, let's have some pease and quite for once."

Soon everyone took a seat in a chair at the table. Soon the main leader and his two followers come in.

First was Sōsuke Aizen a man with brown hair and brown eyes. He was leader of the Arrancar Army.

Next was Gin Ichimaru a man that like to keep his eyes constantly narrowed and have silver hair. Along with having a wide mocking smile on his face most the time too. He was one of the Commander.

Finally was Kaname Tōsen a dark skin man with purple braided hair and was blind. He wore a vizor over them too. He was the other Commander.

"Greeting my dear Espada, seem we have intruders, but first let have some let have some tea," said Aizen.

Soon an Arrancar servant come in and gave Aizen and his two main men cup of tea. Then she when around the table give a cup of tea to each of the Espada too before leaving.

"So does everyone have a cup of tea now?" asked Aizen. Of course no one was going to answers since it was a stupid question to ask. "Good, please listen carefully to what I have to said. Begin the presentation Kaname." "Yes, sir," said the blind man as he pulled a lever.

A hole open in the middle of the table and a hologram activated. The 18 Espada saw two 16 year old human run down one of the many hallways.

There was silent in the room for a several second before the tall man with a long mask said in two different voice, " **You mean this** _are our enemies_?"

The old man of the group slam his fist down on the table and said, "Ridiculous went you said that we were under attack, I thought that it was some type of army. This is just pair of children."

"I don't see the fuss is all about. Where the danger?" asked slim, pink hair man.

"We shouldn't underestimate this two," said the man with brown hair and a broken helmet. "If they were able to defeat Runuganga of all hollow, then they much be strong in some type of way."

"Indeed," said Aizen. "So anyone have a plan on what should we do?"

All the Espada were silent, but the brown hair man spoke again. "I subject send a few fraccions to teat these two powers out."

"An interesting idea," said Aizen. "Anyone with to send there fraccions against the two of them?"

"Like a pair of human be a threat to my elite soliders," said the old man.

"Tch, wouldn't even be fun at all for my boys," said a muscular, blue hair man.

"I wouldn't be enough for my girls at all," said the dark skin blonde woman.

"My girls wouldn't even have fun at all," said the purple hair woman.

"Think mine would be a bit over the top," said the aqua hair woman.

"Like my fraccion need so some weaklings to fight," said the tall black hair man with an eyepatch.

"Very well, I will do it then," said the brown hair young man. This made half of the Espada a bit surprised, while they knew this would most like happen.

"Well, then who are you going to pick?" asked Aizen.

The young man snapped his fingers and appearing behind his chair with sonido was a man with short spiky silver hair. "What is it my Lord?"

"Aisslinger, get Demoura and the both of you test out if these humans is strong at all," said the Espada. Aisslinger look to the hologram for a few moment and asked, "Would you like us to use our full power too?"

The man closed his eyes for a few second think it over as everyone look at him. He open then and said, "No, just used the basic like cero, bala, sonido, hierro, and etc. Use you sword, but don't go in your release form. Still can use any special moves too."

"Understand my Lord," said Aisslinger bowing quick before leaving to get one of his partner. The Espada just look at the brown hair young man as he look at the hologram. "Now all we can do it wait and see what these humans can do then."

Mostly everyone nodded as Aizen, Gin, Tosen, and the Espada all look at the hologram and wait for the two fraccion to arrived and how these humans can fight again some Arrancars.

* * *

Back with Ben and Gwen, the two been run around for thirty minutes already. Both were getting very annoyed, but it one hallways after another hallways. Just like were they were not in a pointed lead to six different hallways before them.

"Ok this is getting ridiculous!" said Ben throw his hands up. "This place is like a maze. Just hallways connecting to more hallways! I swear Gwen if we met how build this place I going to push them in the face for this design."

"I have to agree with you there Ben," sigh Gwen. "I am very confusing building. We haven't seen any doors yet either."

"I told you breaking in way would have been better," said Ben. Gwen gave him a face and said, "Just don't."

Gwen pick the center hallways to be the best one to go down. However, before she could take another step, someone suddenly appeared right before her. Give Ben and Gwen a shock.

Standing before them was a rather handsome, spiky silver hair man with three dark blue diamond shaped tattoos above his left eye and yellow eyes. His mask remain is a crest along the right side of his head. He wore a customized uniform with a cape that covers the upper half of his uniform.

"Where do you think you're going intruders?" asked Aisslinger. Before Ben and Gwen could say anything both hear stomping and look back.

Appearing behind them come out of the hallways was a dark-skin, fairly muscular man with brown hair. He had red eyes and two purple lined tattoos down his cheeks. His mask remain cover the top of his face with two strange linear emblems between his eyes. He had his hair in a dread-locked hairstyle with several ornaments at the end of them and an earring on his left ear. He wore a standard uniform consist of a white jacket, black sash, white hakama, black tabi and white zōri.

Ben look at the two men feel uneasy with them along with them having sword tuck in on their sash. Gwen then said, "Wow wait hold you I think this is a big mistake."

Aisslinger and Demoura look at each and Aisslinger asked, "What are you talking about?"

"We just lose Ok?" said Ben. "We somehow end up is this desert place and just come here for help that all."

"Yes, we're are sorry we come in, but we just need help try to get back to our own home," said Gwen.

Aisslinger just look at the two human well a bit speechless at first. How could this two get to Hueco Mundo. There were certainly not death and were about to seem the clear too make them have to have some strong reiatsu, but Aisslinger didn't sense anything at all.

However, he grabbed the hilt of his sword and drew it out. "Sorry, but the rule around Las Noches are simple. Your intruders and were can't let you leave this place at all know things. However, if you prove yourself in battle you might be get a pardon and get to see our Lord to talk to him. However, we not going to be going easy on your two at all."

Demoura just grin as he cracked his knuckles. Ben sigh and said, "I knew this was not going to be easy at all. I so knew we were going to have to fight too."

"Yea, yea, I get it," sigh Gwen. "We never lucky, but at least they give us a chance at least. if they want a fight then we'll give the a good one."

Ben smirked and said, "You took the word right out of my mouth." Aisslinger rise a brow in how two humans could fight Arrancars like them. They didn't seem to have any power at all. So were they going to challenge them.

Ben and Gwen seen active their Ultimatrix and Omnitrix and scroll through them. Both Aisslinger and Demoura watched confused at what the two were doing.

When Ben and Gwen found someone the liked the slam down on their Ultimatrix and Omnitrix and a burst of green light cover over them making Aisslinger and Demoura cover there eyes for several moments.

After both look very shocked at what they were seeing now. No longer were the two human, but something different and being the two have never seen before.

In Ben place was a Tetramand a red skin four armed muscular alien. As for Gwen, stood a female Kinecelaran again.

"Four Arms! Nice, I got the big tough guy," said Foru Arms cracking his knuckles. "That's fine," said VLCT. "The more smarter and faster one it mine."

 _'What the heck did the do?'_ thought Aisslinger. _'They somehow transformed in being I never see before. This will make my Lord very interested now.'_

Aisslinger held his sword ready for what the female raptor like creature would do, while Demoura charged at the four arm male to fight him.

Demoura when are Four Arms by throw a punch at him with his right hand. Four Arms stood where he was and able to catch in without trouble. Demoura punch with his left, but Four Arms caught then too.

Demoura tried to push forward, but Four Arms didn't budge at all. Stood there using his upper arms to hope Demoura's fist, while his crossed his lower arms.

"Is that all you got tough guy?" asked Four Arms. He then used his lower arms to grabbed one of Demoura's arms. Demoura gasped as Four Arms turn and threw Demoura into the wall.

Demoura crashed to the floor as he got up on his knees. "That all?" asked Four Arms. "Seem you not that strong or smart."

"Damn you," growled Demoura. "I wouldn't lose to a human like you." Demoura stood as his fist were glowing red with energy of some kind.

"Take this!" yelled Demoura as he fired a Bala at Four Arms, but fired a second one too and continue to created Balas around his fists and fire them over and over at Four Arms until he was send crashing back into a wall too.

Four Arms rubbed his head in the crater like impression of himself in the wall. "Dang they really hurt some," he groan. "Seem he not all brutal strength after all. Well, then time to fight back with someone a bit more tougher."

Demoura watch confused as Ben hit the Ultimatrix as a green light shine over him, which force Demoura to cover his eyes for a bit before seeing again. However to his shock, the red four arm alien was gone and replace with something else.

Now Ben was an Arburian Pelarota. A white alien with a yellow shell back. "So Cannonbolt huh? This is going to make things really good."

Demoura was still try ti figure out what it was look at. Same person he believe, but different appearance. "How did you to that?"

"Sorry big guy, you don't seem to be that smart," said Cannonbolt. "If I explain to be hard for you to understand stand."

"Why you, don't think you down at me thinking your better and smart then me!" yelled Demoura. "I'll crush you now!"

Demoura just started to fire balas at Cannonbolt, but Cannonbolt curled up in a ball and took the hits. After Demoura grin believe he won, but soon say Cannonbolt wasn't even scratched at all.

"No Way!" gasped Demoura. He then charged and just starting punching Cannonbolt all over in his ball form. Sadly Demoura's hit did nothing at all other then got Cannonbolt boring.

Cannonblot started spinning and rolled at Demoura. Demoura used his hands to grabbed the sphere to stop it, but he was over powered and was send back crashing on the ground.

Cannonbolt uncrueled himself and said, "I suggest you give up now. You not strong enough to win at all."

Demoura growled at he got up and said, "You going to pay for that. I'm not going to lose you something like you. You Hear Me I Won't Lose!"

Demoura then grabbed his Zanpakuto and charged a Ben to cut him down, Cannonbolt curel himself up again and wait for the strike of the blade to hit.

The blade hit the armor, but didn't do anything at all. Demoura just gasp in shock and said, "No Way! It Couldn't Be!"

"Now it's my turn," said Cannonbolt as he spun in place again and and slam into Demoura. Demoura was helpless as he was slam into and being nail by the strong armor too.

Soon he was slam into the wall as Cannonbolt look at the man. He was sitting in place and look like he didn't have any more fight in him either too. Turning back to Ben, he smirked and said, "Well look I'm done with my opponent Gwen seem your not yet."

VLCT just growled at her cousin, since her opponent was very smart and more skilled then Ben's was. Aisslinger was showing his impressive swordsmanship to Gwen for her to only to about to dodge for right now.

"Impressive you quite fast for whatever you are," said Aisslinger. "Still if all you can to is dodge it would be much more of a fight."

"Then let me make it more interesting then," said VLCT. As she moved faster to get a hit on Aisslinger with his sharp claws, but before she could hit him he vanished with a booming sound.

Then reappeared not to far either. "Hmm, you very fast, but against my Sonido you never be about to hit me," said Aisslinger.

"Sonido? That mean Sound," mutter VLCT. "Interesting let see how fast you are against me!"

VLCT when at Aisslinger against with her impressive speed making Aisslinger use his Sonido speed. However, didn't stop Gwen at all as she just turn and when to where even Aisslinger appeared forcing him to use Sonido again.

Soon it become a chase down as Aisslinger continue to use his Sonido to dodge and get away from VLCT, while she continue running to get closer and closer to him.

 _"Damn it, she faster then I thought,"_ thought Aisslinger. _"If this keep up she will really be about to surpass me Sonido and be fastest then me. Then I would be about to dodge or get anyway either. Time to not play around."_

Aisslinger used Sonido one more time to get behind VLCT and swung his sword at her. She was about to dodge it most, but did get a small white mark on her helmet from the sword hitting her.

"Seem you stop running," said VLCT. Aisslinger frown and said, "I was just testing you out. I be about to win this fight sooner then you think."

Aisslinger used his Sonido to get behind VLCT again, but this time she was ready and used her tail to whip at him. It hit him on the right side of his body, but it didn't do anything as Aisslinger wrapped his right arm on her tail to not let her get away.

"How foolish, you think you weak attacks can get thought me Hierro?" smirked Aisslinger. "Hierro? That mean Iron," said Gwen.

"That right, our kind has Iron skin," said Aisslinger as his left fist was glowing yellow in reishi. "How have a taste of my Bala!"

Aisslinger fired it hitting VLCT make her fall forward on the ground. She got up look at Aisslinger as his Bala was about to shatter a bit of her visor over her left eyes reveal it.

"Hmm, not bad for what ever you are," said Aisslinger. VLCT got up against and said, "Now that called a Bala meaning Bullet huh? Sound right to me. Well, this think it time for me to turn in up and stop being nice to you."

VLCT race at Aisslinger in a blink of an eyes to him and gave him an uppercut. Sending him upward, but she then got on her back and up her legs up as Aisslinger come back down.

VLCT unleashed a volley of kicks on Aisslinger at a very fast speed. After she kick him away and stood again. Aisslinger was shocking still standing and was only in some pain.

"Damn, that would have hurt a lot more if it wasn't for my Hierro to protect me," said Aisslinger. "Now then if you done play around. It time for me to finish this."

Gwen frowned and said, "It seem I going to need a more strong form to defeat you then." She pressed the Omnitrix symbol and a bright green light shined forcing Aisslinger to cover his eyes.

After it, he become shock as his eyes widen at what he was seeing. Before him was a very busty and curved out female Werewolf. Grayish fur all around in a one piece suit a very large chest and large rear too with a long bushy tail.

"Hmm HowlingBlitz? Not bad at all," growled Gwen baring her teeth at Aisslinger. "Lets see how you can handle me now!"

Aisslinger was still in shock as he thought, _"A wolf? But the only wolf related being here is Lord..."_ Aisslinger shook his head try to keep himself forced. "So what? Doesn't matter to me if you change you form female. Against me you still won't win at all."

"I guess all we can do is find out now," growled HowlingBlitz as she changed at Aisslinger. She started strike Aisslinger with is sharp claws, but he was about to block them with his sword.

 _"This one is more stronger then that last one,"_ thought Aisslinger. _"She not as fast as the last one, but stronger. Still I can do this I'm one of his Lord's Fraccions. Train to be the best by my Lord."_

HowlingBlitz rise her arms and slam them down at the silver hair man. However, Aisslinger used sonido to dodge her attack, but saw she cracked the floor. Gwen just growled annoyed at the man speed of run from her.

"Impressive female, but it time for me to end this," said Aisslinger as he held his left hand out and started for form a yellew sphere of pure reiatsu. "Now parish at the power of my Cero!"

Aisslinger fires his Cero at the werewolf woman as it force Ben to cover his eyes. After Ben look shocked at the damaged that Cero did blowing a hole in the wall. Aisslinger didn't see Gwen at all and laughed coldly.

"Seem I was just to much for her," smirked Aisslinger look to Ben. "Now it your turn boy."

"I don't think so," a growled woman voice was hear. Aisslinger look up with wide eyes to see Gwen was perfectly fine and dodge his Cero by jump and digging her claw into the shone wall roof of the hallways.

"Cero huh?" growled HowlingBlitz. "Means Zero, but that don't matter at all. You're done for now." Aisslinger glared at her mad and was ready to attack her again.

However, HowlingBlitz open her mouth and let out a very loud sonic roar down at Aisslinger. Aisslinger was hit as the floor started to crack under the power of Gwen's powerful Roar.

She keep it up for a a minutes and when she finish she jump down. Aisslinger stood their with widen eyes as he finally fell forward in defeat unable to move and said, "Impossible!"

Gwen change back to normal give Ben a smirk. "I might have took longer, but I think you have to admit I did better." Ben huffed and said, "Whatever, let try to get some answer for this two now."

Gwen nodded, but before the two could do anything the sound of Sonido were coming around them as they look to see every direction was completely block for them.

Appearing were over hundreds of man all wearing white uniform with some black on them. All of them had sword too and each one wore mask all looking like skulls.

Getting back to back, Ben and Gwen ready themselves to use their Ultimatrix and Omnitrix for another fight. However one of the soldier set forward and spoke.

"Greeting intruders we are the army of the Exequias!" "Ok so Gwen what does that mean?" asked Ben.

"I believe it translate as Funeral Rites," said Gwen. Ben groan and didn't like the sound of them.

"Lord Aizen and the Esapda have observed your fights and wish to meet both of you," said the soldier. "I believe it wise not to to anything that violent or we have to execute you both."

"Well, I guess we have no choice," said Ben. Gwen nodded and said, "Yea, but we most like finally get the answer we been looking for too."

Both stood down as the Exequias Army did too. They two wanted as several soldiers when when to help both Demoura and Aisslinger out and left with them with Sonido too.

Soon Ben and Gwen followed this masked men to fine out where they are, how this Aizen and the Espada are, and try to find away to get home too.

 **Well, everyone I hope this come out good and felt like a great start too. Of course I'm going to ask Bigby for his advise and help to know what to do. For now next time Ben and Gwen will meet the powerful Esapda. So please review and tell me your thought on this crossover please.**


	2. Meeting the Espada

**Bleach: Alien Force**

 **I'm happy to get some people to enjoy try going this crossover. I hope I can do just as good a Bigby and have many more reviewing and what aliens you like to see. I'm using them all so, I hope you tell me which one you like to see facing various Arrancars in the future. However, for now it time for our heroes to meet the Espada!**

 _Meeting the Espada!_

Ben and Gwen been walking for a bit having the Army of the Exequias around them. Ben was it bit creep out how all this guy were about to so the same think perfect. Gwen found in interesting how organize they were. About to walk in order and do their one arm behind their back while the other to their side.

Ben question how quite they were too. Even try to make some small talk with them, but they completely ignore him and didn't bother look at him either. The travel down various hallways too.

Ben just groan questioning who would make a place like this. Thought Gwen stop him as the arrived at a pair of doors as the Exequias stop. Ben and Gwen look at each other believe this is were all the big leader people must be.

Two of the Skull soldiers open the door let the Tennyson go inside, but close them behind them. In the room, which was large were about 21 people in there. Most of the were sitting a a large round table as 18 of them saw the pair come in with different feeling and expression on their faces.

Two more were standing, while the last one was sitting in the head chair and turn look at the two teenagers. The leading man brown eyes, swept back brown hair and wore a full clothing similar to most of the other people wore here with a pink sash too.

To his right was a man that keep his eyes constantly narrowed to slits with an appearance in the early mid twenty. He was unusually thing and tall with very sharp features, giving him a skeletal appearance, and bears unusual silver hair. He also keeps his face set in a wide mocking smile too. He wears a white hakama too and wears his robe open in a narrow 'V' down to his waist, closed to below the hips, and then open again to the hem, which falls about to mid-calf. His robe has long bell sleeves, into which he hides his hands. The lining of the robe and edges or layers of the under-robe(s) appear to be black.

To his left was a man with dark skin and dark brown let down braids. He has pupil-less eyes that are a pale lavender and has been blind. He wears a white, sleeveless coat over black hakama, white boots, longer gloves, band-like visor, and an orange rope coming from his right shoulder running across his chest to under his left arm.

"Greeting my guests, please forgive me with the rough greeting before. Just those the live here respect the strong and powerful. You both show to have that. I'm Sōsuke Aizen and this are Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen. May I ask to know what you names are?"

"Well, I'm Ben Tennyson and this is my cousin Gwen. We just very lost and try to figure out where we are now."

"Ahh, you in the world of the Hollows called Hueco Mundo and this is our castle Las Noches," said Aizen.

"So this place is the Hollow World and your castle called The Nights?" asked Gwen.

"Ohh seem we have a smart one that good at translating," said Gin.

"Indeed, but how did you get here though," asked Tosen.

"Well, we don't know really," said Ben. "We were just hanging and they everything when black. When we woke up we were in this white desert place."

"Hmm, most interesting," hummed Aizen.

"All were try to do is find away home that all," said Gwen. "Maybe you can help us if it not must trouble?"

"Well, we might be about to help, but going to take a while to know how you got here and where you came from too," said Aizen. "Still would be rude to not give you two a place to stay while you're here."

"Wow, really!" said Ben. "That's very nice of you." "We humbly like that very much," sad Gwen. "Though we like to know about the people the live here now too."

"Ahh everyone other then the three of us are Arrancars," said Aizne. "We are Soul Reapers. Arrancars are hollow that broken their mask to become human like against. Their all very strong and some very powerful too like the Esapda behind me."

Ben and Gwen collect the info they got and understood now why the two before had mask on and look like a part of them too. The two look at the 18 the stared at them.

"I don't see anything wrong with everyone introducing themselves to Ben and Gwn here," said Aizen. "My Esapda are my most powerful Arrancar. Each as a number rank their leave of power. One the strongest as the high the number the weakest the member is. Still their all very skilled in their own ways and should be underestimate either. Though I don't think any of them want to tell you their numbers are. Most like need to find that out on your own you two."

Ben and Gwen look at the 18 again wondering how powerful each of them were and what their rank were. Didn't seem any of them had any number revealing on them at all. Most likely the two were going to need to know each of them to find out their ranks and who were the weakest and strongest among them.

Stood each of the Espada stood to introduce themselves before sitting down against. Ben and Gwen look to the one starting at the left and most like be going down in that order.

First is a young man with youthful, but effeminate, features. He possesses short, curly though unevenly cut black hair and lavender eyes. Just above his left eyebrow is a row of three pink stars. His mask remain consist of a top row of teeth, rest atop the left side of his head. He wears a variation of a typical Arrancar outfit. His attire consists of a long-sleeve shirt, enough to cover and cloak his hands. His shirt has an opening on the left side of his body, just below his arm, allowing him to place his Zanpakutō within it. In addition, there are two large square-like holes on the bottom portion of his shirt that reveal his left and right abdomens. He finishes his outfit with a white hakama, black sash, black tabi socks and a pair of low-heeled open-toe shoes.

"I'm Luppi Antenor it a pleasure to meet you both."

Ben look at him and said, "Nice to meet you too." Gwen frown a bit not like the feeling about this guy or his manner of speaking too. She just nodded as Luppi just smirk before sitting again.

Next was a tall man that wears an elongated, white mask covered with eight holes. His outfit, is customized: he wears a dress garb that covers his entire body as opposed to the normal jacket and hakama. He also wears a frilly nobles' coat that acts as his replacement jacket and a pair of white gentleman's gloves.

" **We are** _know as_ _ **Aaroniero Arruruerie**_!"

Both Ben and Gwen started at the mask man a bit shock. Ben was such he wasn't not crazy, since he heard two voice from this person.

Gwen was the same too. She was positive she heard a deep voice and high pitch one too. Did he have a spilt personality? It make Gwen curious now as the two of them nodded to the mask man before he sat down too.

Next was another mask man. His mask remain cover his whole head in the shape of a bull-like skull. He wears a customized uniform, which is a long sleeve jacket with a high collar and a black line starting at the high collar and curving down to his right hip. He also wears a black sash, white hakama, and black gloves.

"I am Rudobon Chelute and also Captain of the Exequias."

"What so you the leader of all those skull mask guy?" asked Ben.

"That is correct," said Rudobon.

"I must say I'm impressed how organized and train you force is," said Gwen. "They seem to be at perfect soldiers to be about to fall order so well."

Rudobon look at the young woman with his black eye hole of him mask into the empty sock of them. He didn't say anything at all other then nodded before seating down too.

Next is a slender, yet fairly muscular, young man of average height with a melancholic appearance. He has fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils, similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs falls between his eyes, and he has distinctively thick eyebrows. He has teal lines which descend from the lower part of his eyes. His Hollow hole is located on his sternum and his mask remain lies on the top-left side of his head, forming a broken horned helmet. He wears typical Arrancar clothes: a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. However, his jacket has longer coattails than others, and the collar is higher.

"Ulquiorra Cifer!" And that was all he say looking at the human with his emotionless eyes.

Ben was a bit creepy out how his voice was so empty too. Feel luck he was emo. Gwen look at him questionable feeling something was up with him. She couldn't believe he was full on emotionless and didn't care about most thinks too. Ulquiorra took a seat too.

Next is a man with black hair and blue eyes. His hair resembles a pair of small horns, and he has a van-dyke beard and mustache. His mask remain consist of a small plate on his forehead that has horns, mirroring those in his hair. He wears his own outfit that is customized, with fringes on the forearm portion of the sleeves, a red sash tied at his waist, shoulder pads, and openings down the front which reveal his black undershirt.

"Greetings, I'm Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio the Magnificent!" He even bow in respect too.

Both Ben and Gwen stood there a bit taken back how... normal Dordoni was to them then the others before. Ben smiled and said, "Its a pleasure to meet you too."

Something Ben would like to talk to and seem the more friend one so far. Gwen waved, but was still question his look. Seem different the others with his uniform, appearance, and personality. Still she smiled happy to know there was something the looked more trusting.

Next is a very tall man with a thin and lanky body. He had black hair hangs past his shoulders, concealing the left side of his face and one dark gray eye. His clothing consists of a modified Arrancar jacket with an overblown spoon-like hood and an opening starting at the neckline, showing most of his midsection, and closing at his waist. He wears the standard hakama, but the ends of his pant legs close inside extended and curved boots. He also wears a large white eyepatch.

"Nnoitra Gigla!" He sneered at them glare at Ben with disgusted and looking at Gwen with hate having to see another woman with power.

Ben already could tell this tell my his look and the way he talked. Ben fought many opponents like Nnoitra that believe they were the most powerful being of all time. Until the met Ben and he proved them so wrong.

Gwen didn't like the look Nnoitra gave her. She felt he hated women and most like one of the guy that think man are better then women are. If Nnoitra would even try anything, Gwen would be so happy to beat him down hard.

Next was a tall and thin man. He had shoulder-length pink hair with bangs on the right side of his forehead, with two thin lines missing hair on the left side of his head and amber eyes. His mask remain take the form of rectangular-framed glasses, giving him a scholarly appearance. His clothes differ from the original Arrancar uniform. Instead of a normal jacket, he wears a long shirt that covers his entire torso up to the top of his neck. He has three stripes on his uniform, each starting at his collar with two running to each side of his chest and one down the middle. He wears the regular pants with a slight length taken away. He also wears white gloves.

"Szayel Aporro Granz at your serves," He said give a polite bow too. Though his eyes were looking at both the Ultimatrix and the Omnitrix.

Ben was a bit uneasy with him. He was being nice, but something was off. Ben wasn't sure, but maybe it was the pink hair. A man with pink hair is weird.

As for Gwen, she wasn't sure about him too. Szayel was being nice, but their must have been more to him too. Seeing his eyes moving quickly look at their wrist.

Next was a woman with tan skin, aqua eyes, thick eyelashes, and short golden blonde hair; which is messy with three braided locks in her hair. She wears a variation of the Arrancar jacket with no collar to hide her face, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket has a zipper running along its entire length, which is opened from the bottom upwards. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw. Her hakama had a black slash and also shows of her hips and a half of her large rear too.

"Tia Harribel!" She said calm emotionless face and with her arm crossed under her large rack.

Ben's eyes widen and jaw dropped. His face redden look at this beautiful woman. He was speechless and couldn't believe how calm and didn't seem to care about how she dressed either. Seem not of the man care too, thought seem Harribel had her eyes at the finally Espada table at the right.

Gwen on the other hand, couldn't believe what this woman was wearing. She didn't even care about being half naked and show off so much too. Gwen felt a bit of jealous and envy how sexy this woman was to so many others.

Next was a tall, muscular man with light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes, the latter including green lines below them, similar to the eye markings on the Panthera genus of cats. His mask remain consist of the right jawbone and his Hollow hole is located on his abdomen. His attire consists of a white hakama, a black sash and a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar. The inner lining of his jacket is black and he wears it with the sleeves rolled up and leaving it open to expose his muscular chest.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!" He mutter loud enough to be hear. He had his hands in his pockets and had a bored look not impressed at all.

Ben look at Grimmjow and was getting a Kevin vibe from him. Most like a bad guy that has a secret soft side that he only show it to only one person. Most like going to be a big rival most likely and Ben felt like he going to be fighting him most likely, but get a maybe an ally too.

As for Gwen, she slightly blushed find Grimmjow was handsome. Don't seem to care to hide his muscular body and feel like Kevin too. Gwen can his bored look and most like only enjoy fighting the most. Maybe she can talk to him and if think go bad here have his help maybe.

Next was a giant man with tan skin, a powerful build, and a ridge-lined cranium. He has brown eyes, black hair, long, bushy sideburns, and a thin ponytail reaching his upper-back. Aside from this, he is bald. He has orange eyebrows, and red markings under his eyes. His Hollow hole is located in the center of his chest. His mask remain is the jawbone (complete with 8 teeth), which rests on his chin. He wears a standard Arrancar uniform, with the only difference being his jacket is always open.

"Yammy Llargo!" He grumbled annoyed look down at the puny little humans.

Both Ben and Gwen knew this type of guy. The big, large brutal the not smart, but is very strong and just smash things. Nothing interesting about him really to the two of them.

Next was an elderly man, with a white mustache and white hair. His face is lined by large scars on the left side of his chin and across his right eye. Despite his aged appearance, he was quite stocky and muscular, and when standing, he is of a fair size. His mask remain take the form of a five-pointed crown just above his forehead. He wears a regal white leather coat with black fur lining, short sleeves, and three black fur stripes running along the bottom. He wears a golden wristband on both wrists, and a belt consisting of three thick chains attached to a large metal disk with a sun emblem. Overall, he resembles a barbarian lord (of Viking origin).

"Baraggan Louisenbairn!" He said not very happy and with a glare that could kill. He had not liking in seeing mere children with power the could defeat an Arrancar.

Ben and Gwen got chilled down this spine looking at this old man. He seem like someone very important and always serious too. Someone they feel like they're going to have as an enemy if they say something wrong or out of place with him around.

Next was a tan, muscular man with brown eyes and a big burnt orange afro-style haircut with thick sideburns and a goatee. His mask remain is a sunglasses-shaped plate on his forehead with four teeth coming out above each eye. There is a star in the center of it too. His outfit has been modified to match his particular style, including large frills on his collar and thighs.

"I'm Gantenbainne Mosqueda. It's a pleasure to me you both," He said polite unlike most of the others before him.

"It nice to meet you too," said Ben. Happy to know another Arrancar was nice and wasn't mean or rude or give them a look they make them feel uneasy. Thought Ben wasn't trying not to laugh find Gantenbainne must have been really out of the time period on his look.

Gwen said the same think too. Know not everyone here are going to make them feel uncomfortable meeting. It was good to know some of the Espada were nice and hand good manner in greeting them.

Next is a boy with a thin and somewhat childlike body. He had light blond hair, parted to one side, with the tips fanning out from his face. His Hollow hole was in the center of his chest. His mask remain consist of a three-point tiara on the top of his head. He had only two teeth visible sticking out of his mouth, freckles and bright purple eyes. He wears the Arrancar jacket with a hole in the middle of his chest, revealing his Hollow hole and the tip of a mark on his chest. The outfit also has large arm cuffs on the sleeves. Along with a pair of white hakama and a black sash too.

"Wonderweiss... Margela!" He moan out look at the two humans interested, since his first time seeing humans.

Ben and Gwen titled their heads to the side a bit confused. This boy was an Espada? He seem a bit off too and like he never seem people like them before. He didn't seem bad at all more confused really.

Next was a curvaceous and well-endowed woman with long waving turquoise hair and hazel eyes. She has a crimson line that runs across horizontally across her face below her eyes. Her mask remain look like a skull with teeth and a pair of curved horns. She wears a customized uniform that is a tight fitting long sleeved shirt with should pads, puffy cuffs, and a black line starting at the collar and going down to the left side of her chest and to the side and a puffy three lay bottom too. She had a two thin black sash, which one used to hold her Zanpakuto. Her wear white gloves and white pants that are open on the bottom of her legs and standard Arrancar shoes.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck!" She said sweet, kind, and very happy.

Ben blushed again, but this time more out of how nice and caring Nelliel sound with his sweet voice. Though he had to admit that she has a very hot looking appearance and very great looking too.

Gwen didn't have any problem with Nelliel at all. She was dressed right and seem nice and very friendly too. A future good friend to have girl talks with.

Next was a tall, muscular, dark-skinned man with noticeably large lips. His mask remain consist of a row of bony spikes along the crest of his head, forming something similar to a Mohawk hairstyle along with a pair of skull-shaped earrings and a thick bony necklace. This gives him somewhat of a witch doctor appearance. He is also bald and has golden yellow eyes. He has three triangle-shaped tattoos on his chin. He also has four lines running down from his forehead directly above his eyes that end with dots appearing as exclamation points. These are on both sides of his head, giving him a total of eight lines. He uniform consists of a long mandarin-style Arrancar jacket with a small opening at his chest area. He wears a default hakama like all other Arrancar, although his sandals resemble traditional martial arts training shoes.

"I'm Zommari Rureaux!" He said polite with a deep voice.

Ben told it was nice to meet him too. Seem like a guy that didn't seem bad at all and interesting to talk too. Gwen was interesting in his witch doctor looking and wonder if he knew things about magic. Be interesting for her to ask him later.

Next was a young woman. She had short purple-colored hair, purple-colored eyes, and light purple teardrop markings on each cheek. Her fingernails were painted black. Her mask remain is positioned in her hair right above the left side of her forehead and resemble a spiked hairpin. She wear an outfit that is similar to that of the Gothic lolita style of Japanese fashion. Her outfit consists of a frilly dress with large, poofy sleeves that cut off at her shoulder and a pair of knee-high boots. She also wears fingerless, evening-style gloves, as well as leg warmers that attach to garters at her thighs. Her dress also has wings on her back.

"I'm Cirucci Sanderwicci!" She said with some sass in her voice. She wasn't impressed with Ben at all, but Gwen it was good to see an another lady with power.

Ben wasn't sure about her. Wasn't into the Gothic look at all and she didn't seem to be that nice. Gwen was oppositional about her. She could be nice maybe after a talking with her.

Next was a man with blue-gray eyes and wavy, dark brown hair, which ends at the base of his neck, is always unkempt, and is parted down the middle. He had a faded goatee. His mask remain consist of a fanged bottom jaw which is positioned along his neck. His Hollow hole is on his sternum, right below the tip of his mask. His clothing is typical of an Arrancar: he wears a white jacket outlined in black, though altered with the collar upturned. A black sash is worn in a manner similar to a matador around his waist and he wears white gloves.

"Coyote Starrk!" He said with a yawn and look half awake.

Ben and Gwen seem quite taken back by him. He seem very lazy and look like about to fall asleep any minute. He didn't seem bad at all, just a lazy man that like to sleep a lot. Nothing wrong with that, but just no one fun to spend time with.

Finally was a fairly muscular, young man with short brown hair and blue eyes. His mask remain is on the left side of his head, which looked like a broken gladiator helmet. He wears a customized uniform, which is a long sleeve jacket with a black line starting at the collar and curving down to his right hip. He also wears white hakama and a black sash. His uniform was almost slimier to Rudobon's with a few differences.

"I am Skullak Tuma!" He said with a strong yet gentle voice. Look at them with serious, but soft eyes.

Ben had mix feeling about him. This seem like someone he didn't want to mess with at all, but also someone he could talk with and get to know. Ben just hope he wasn't bad at all.

Gwen blushed against see how good looking he was. Strong, handsome, and must be powerful too. She knew she couldn't be into someone like him at all. Still she did like to get to know him and learn a bit more too.

Soon all the introduction were over with as the Espada stared at the two humans with different mix emotion faces.

"Anyway with everyone know each other I believe a test to show off your power should be the next right thing to do," said Aizen. "And before you both ask why, Arranacars a born warriors and to get their respect you need to show off how strong you are to them."

"That seems logical," said Gwen. "So how are we going to need to face?"

"Hmm, how about some more fraccions," said Gin still smiling.

Tosen nodded and said, "That seem to be a good idea. The Espada most like would mind that or wouldn't want to do anything themselves yet."

"Indeed," nodded Aizen. "Well, anyone would like to have their fraccions face both Ben and Gwen?"

"Tch my elites are not either wroth show themselves and draw their blades to mere humans," grunted Baraggan believe his fraccions were far to strong to need to face the two.

"I don't think any of my girl would want to fight them at all," said Cirucci.

"I don't things any of mind would want to waste their time either," said Harribel cold.

"Sorry, but I really want my fraccions to fight just for test," said Nelliel.

"You two already defeat two of my fraccions already," said Skullak. Ben and Gwen sweat a little remembering about Aissligner and Demoura. Know they were Skullak's fraccions mad the nervous if he was mad at all.

"Tch you all are a bunch of coward," snapped Grimmjow. "Seem like my boys will give this two human a good beat and how they were just luck fight against Skullak's two weakest fraccions."

Both Harribel and Cirucci glared at Grimmjow for talk bad about Skullak's fraccions. When one talk about and Esapda's fraccions their talk about the Espada him or herself.

Cirucci was mad, since one of her girls was mates with Aisslinger. Harribel was mad because her fraccions were all lovers with three others of Skullak.

"Very well then," said Aizen. "Aaroniero would you please contact Grimmjow's fraccions to come to the meeting room. I believe the enjoy space here for them to test them our two guest out.

" _As you wish,_ **Lord Aizen,** " said Aaroniero still sit there.

Both Ben and Gwen look at him very confused. "So Umm, how is he going to do that when sitting there?" asked Ben.

"Synchronized Awareness," said Ulquiorra make both Ben and Gwen jump hearing him, since he rarely talks. "One of Aaroniero's many talents with other responsibilities. He can broadcast information to others to inform them about events."

Ben and Gwen look at Ulquiorra for a few moment that at Aaroniero a bit impressed have a power like that. Soon right now everyone was wait for now for Grimmjow's fraccions to arrive.

Soon the doors open and six men arrive. The leader of the group was a man that had a long face and black hair, which is braided and usually hanging over his shoulder. His mask remain is on the top of his head, with a portion dropping down to cover the upper-left half of his face, and a long spike that points to his right. He wears a standard Arrancar uniform.

"Greeting Lord Aizen and Lord Espada too," he said. "We got Aaroniero's message and arrived as fast as we can."

"That good, thought you could all introduce yourself to Ben and Gwen," said Aizen to the fraccions. They look at the teen boy and girl a bit questionable, but nodded.

"Greeting I am Shawlong Kufang. I'm the leader of Grimmjow's fraccions and his right hand man."

Ben and Gwen nodded listening how polite and well spoken he talk. Like a gentleman.

Next was a very large man with long red hair, however, half of his hair is shaved and black. His Hollow hole was in the center of his chest. His mask remain are merely the eye holes, which rest on his nose, and it essentially looks as if he wears unusual glasses. He wears a standard Arrancar uniform, but usually has his jacket open, revealing the Hollow hole.

"I'm Edrad Liones," He said with a smile and pointed at the Arrancar next to him. "And this is Nakeem Grindina. He doesn't talk that much and make the silent type."

Next to Edrad was a large, fat man. His face is round and wide and he has small, brown eyes. His hair is dark brown and has a bowl hairstyle. His mask remain covers exactly half of his face. He wears the standard Arrancar uniform, a tight jacket and a belt leading his Zanpakutō on his waist.

Nakeem nodded, but didn't saw anything. Ben and Gwen greeting the two as well to be nice.

Next was a handsome man with long blonde hair and red eyes. His Hollow hole was in the middle of his chest. His mask remain sit atop his head, vaguely resembling a broken helmet. He wears the standard Arrancar uniform, but has his jacket halfway open.

"I'm Yylfordt Granz." He said with a grin they to make Gwen blush about how good looking he was.

"What you have the same last name as him," said Ben pointing at Szayel smiling and pushing his mask remain glass up.

Yylfordt frown and sighed. "That's because he's my little brother bro."

Ben and Gwen look surprised and looked back and froth try to see any they have something in common, but didn't see it.

Next was a young man with gray hair that cover up his right eye. His Hollow hole was in the middle of his chest. His mask remain is a bulky helmet. He had square, shark-like teeth. He wears a standard uniform with jacket full open the same as Grimmjow and wears aqua bandages wrapped around the right-hand side of his mask.

"I'm Di-Roy Linker," He said grin and reveal his not normal teeth along with talking with a lisp too.

Finally is a slim, lean-built handsome, young man with messy, shoulder-length black hair and piecing emerald green eyes. His mask remain is a shark jaw on his neck. He wears a standard Arrancar attire, similar to Ulquiorra's.

"I'm Rey Tiburon," He saw grinning and looking at Gwen.

Ben question the two like Di-Roy's teeth and Rey didn't seem to be looking at him at all. Gwen felt like Di-Roy was a punk, while she didn't like Rey's gaze at her.

"Anyway, two of you will be fighting with them and test them out," said Aizen.

"Ahh, if the report was right they defeat Aisslinger and Demoura right?" asked Shawlong.

Di-Roy just laugh and said, "I knew those two were weakling. Couldn't even beat a pair of human."

Edrad smack Di-Roy in the back of the head and said, "Shut Up you Idiot. Lord Skullak is here and you can't talk like that about his fraccions when he round."

"Yea, you just lucking Lord Skullak is a smart, calm, and respectful Espada," said Yylfordt. "Show some respect about his fraccions and what you say about them around Skullak."

"Yea, well let get started then," said Aizen. "Grimmjow I'll let you pick out which of you fraccions will fight the two."

Grimmjow nodded and look at his fraccions pondering with two of the six would be good to show how strong and power they are to show the others his men were better then others. "Yylfordt and Edrad you both up," said Grimmjow.

"Hmm I'll face ben first if you don't mind," grin Yylfordt. "I'm not one that enjoy fight a woman."

"That find with me," said Edrad. "I don't mind fight a female at all."

Ben and Yylfordt move to the other part of the room that had enjoy room for them to fight. While the others remain at the table seating to watch. Expect Grimmjow's fraccions standing behind him thought Edrad was a bit off to the side waiting for his turn with Gwen there too. Feeling small to the large man, but he didn't seem mean or another at all. More interested in the fight and to fight himself too.

"So do I need to go all out or what?" asked Yylfordt.

"That wouldn't be need," said Aizen. "It a test after all, don't need to make it serious at all."

"Very well," smirked Yylfordt drawing his Zanpakuto. "I only need my blade and basics powers to win this. So bro, how are you going to face me?"

"Like this," smirked Ben as he active the Ultimatrix and press down at it. A green light shine making everyone covers their eyes for a few moments, but look shocked or surprised.

Stand in Ben place was a Methanosian. "Let's see you take one Swampfire!"

Yylfordt got out of being shock and just smirked. "So you have the power to transformer huh? Guess you not much different from us, Though..." Yylfordt smelled the air and then cover his nose. "Ahh, what is that smell."

"That my dear big brother would be Methane Gas," said Szayel smirking. " A chemical compound that is quite flammable."

"Tch, I don't need you to lecture me about it," growled Yylfordt at his little brother. "Just was wonder what it is OK. Anyway Ben let get started bro."

Swampfire cracked his knuckles and said, "Bring it on."

Yylfordt came with a swing of his sword, but Swampfire dunk under it and gave the blonde an uppercut in the chin. Yylfordt grunted, but come down slashing. However, Swampfire moved out of the way and jabbed the Arrancar in the jaw, making him step back.

However, Yylfordt smirked and said, "Not bad, but do you really think blow like that can hurt me? My Hierro is far to strong to be hurt by mere punches."

Swampfire frown as she should have knew about this Hierro or iron skin this Arrancars have. Seem Yylfordt's was a alot stronger then Demoura's was showing all Arrancars were at different level of strength.

Yylfordt then used sonido to appeared before Swampfire and strike before he could react. With his strike, Yylfordt's sword sliced of Swampfire's right arm like nothing.

Grimmjow smirked impressed with his fraccion skill and grin at Szayel. Szayel didn't seem to care to much as his older brother being about to do that. He was more interesting in this Swampfire a lot more.

Swampfire jump back before Yylfordt could strike again. Yylfordt grin and said, "Well, that don't seem to look go at all. You could give up before you get hurt even more."

Swampfire however, just smirk back at Yylfordt. Then a vine come out of the stump of his missing arm and connected to the slice off limb. It pulled it back and reattach his arm back and heal up full too.

Yylfordt still there dumbstruck in shock and mutter," High-Speed Regeneration!"

This got the attention of Aizen and the Esapda. Most with Ulquiorra finally got a bit of interested in a power he alone has. Since each of the Esapda special in something they alone a better at then the others are. Ulquiorra was High-Speed Regeneration and was the only Arrancar that can do it really.

"Sorry, but it seem cut my arms or legs off won't help you win this fight," smirked Swampfire. Yylfordt just glared at him, but more annoyed hear his little brother clapping with amazement shining in his eyes.

"Oh so amazing Ben," said Szayel. "Please keep going brother, I like to see more of this Swampfire's power."

Yylfordt tch at his brother and seem not happy anymore. "Seem you not the best of brother huh?" asked Ben.

"Shut Up!" growled Yylfordt hold his arm back and punch it forward with his fist glowing and fired a Bala at Ben. The bala hit Swampfire and left a hole in the middle of his body.

"Left see you recover from that," grin Yylfordt. Swampfire just look bored as the hole just heal up like nothing happen.

"Yea, forget to tell you I can heal my body too," said Ben.

"Then let see how you recover when I slice your head off!" yelled Yylfordt as he charged at Ben.

"Lord Aizen should we stop this fight before it get to serious?" asked Nelliel.

"What!" Grimmjow look shock at his woman. "Come on Nel, don't do this to me! It getting even more interesting and exciting!"

"Hmm, let wait and see Ok," said Aizen. "This Swampfire seem to be more strong and power that I'm quite interesting to see more of."

Ben smirk and held his hands out pointed at the charging blonde man. He then fired a wave of fire out of them hitting Yylfordt. The Arrancar got burn and fell back as he land and was kneeing now.

"What the hell!" said Yylfordt shocked. "You have fire powers too!"

"Ohh this made sense!" grin Szayel. "This Swampfire can use its Methane and ignite it to create fire. Most amazing power of a plant like being."

Nnoitra look at Szayel with an annoyed look, while Harribel just blank look, but slightly move her chair a bit over to be less were away from the overexcited pink hair man.

"Tch so what if you have the power of fire," asked Yylfordt. He didn't seem to injured at all. "Think you can burn me to win? You got to do a lot better then that to win."

"Oh trust me I can," said Swampfire. "I just seen what you can do before winning this."

"That's it I'm done with you," yelled Yylfordt. "He held his left hand out and charged up a yellow cero. "Let see you can survive this."

To everyone shock, Swampfire didn't move at all and just stood there with his arms cross. "Well, this bring it one and let see what that attack can do to me."

"Take This!" yelled Yylfordt as he fired his cero and blasted Swampfire. Soon everyone wait to see how much Yylfordt's cero did to Ben. Soon when things were clean everyone was shock even Aizen a bit.

All that was left of Swampfire was his lower half of his body. His upper half was completely gone. Yylfordt burst out laughing, thought Gwen didn't look worry at all to Edrad's surprise. Sadly the only one that couldn't seen anything that as happen was Tosen.

Though what happen next shock everyone. Swampfire upper body start to grow back, until his hands were back and head too. Looking completely unharmed or hurt at all.

This just shocked everyone. Ulquiorra and Aizen were even shock by this level of regeneration too. Ben just flex and move his arms some and asked, "So is that all you got?"

Yylfordt stood there completely dumbfounded at this. He just finally lost it and scream out in pure rage and charged at Ben without thinking at all.

Swampfire throw his hands out as seed hit the ground around where Yylfordt was stepping too. He held his hands out still and took control of the seed as the grew into vine that grabbed and wrapped around Yylfordt until he drop his Zanpakuto and was immobile. Unable to move to fight.

"Alright I think that would be enough," said Aizen. Ben nodded releasing Yylfordt before turn back to normal.

Yylfordt pick his Zanpakuto up and glared at Ben before turn away. He look at Grimmjow and wonder if he was mad at all. Surprising Grimmjow wasn't mad, he was disappointed, but truth since Yylfordt didn't go all out and use his full power and lost, Grimmjow would be mad, but since he didn't nothing to yell about at all.

Ben walk off to the side, as Yylfordt join then others. Soon Gwen and Edrad step into the area to have their fight. Edrad just folder his arms and waited for Gwen to do something.

"So aren't you going to use that sword of yours?" asked Gwen turn her Omnitrix to pick someone.

Edrad just laugh and said, "I won't be need to use it at all. Now give me a good fight."

"Well, let see how you take one..." Gwen press down on her Omnitrix and after a green glow standing in her place was a female Pyronite with a cursed out figure. "Firestar!"

There was silent, until Edrad burst out laughing. This just make Firestar put her hands on her hips and asked, "What is so funny?"

Edrad just grin and said, "You just pick the worst thing to go up against me."

"Tch we'll see about that," said Firestar. She held her flames hands close together and created a fireball between her hands. "Take This!" She yelled as she throw the fireball at Edrad.

Edras just held out his hand and surround in his reiatsu as he stop the fireball like it was nothing and crutch his fist around it too. Gwen just look shock at him doing that, while Edrad continue grinning.

Firestar held out her hands and laughed a twin wave of fire like a flamethrower at Edrad. The attack hit him as Firestar continue for a bit longer before stop and seeing how her attack did.

To her shock, Edrad stood with is arms crossed and completely unharmed, which a red glow of his reiatsu around him. Firestar couldn't believe she one of the strongest Gwen has was doing nothing at all. "This is impossible, why am I not hurting you?"

"Well, it because fire can't hurt me," said Edrad. "Out of all the Arrancar here I'm resisted to fire because I'm the only Arrancar with the power of Fire or Heat in my true form. Fire attack are nothing to someone like me. Even with this, I'm still not strong as any of the Esapda. Thought I am one of the strongest fraccions, which is why I'm Grimmjow's second strongest fraccion."

Firestar frown and shook with a bit of rage. She lost it as she charged at Edrad and just punch him right in the jaw on the left side of his face. Edrad's head moved as Firestar flaming fist was still touching him.

Suddenly Edrad grabbed Firestar's right arm and forced his back as his hand was crushing her arm. Firestar was in pain, but try to fight back as she used his left hand to punch at Edrad.

Edrad just smacked Friestar's left fist away and still wasn't even bother touching a Pyronite. Both his Hierro and Reiatsu together was keep him from getting hurt. "Now it's my turn."

Edrad surround his right hand in reiatsu and slam his hand right into Firestar, which was strong enough to knock her down to the floor. "How did you like my Palma Plancha?"

Firestar grown and mutter, "Palm Sheet huh? Weird name." Edrad grabbed Firestar and held her up. He just punch his in the midsection and then in the face making her fall again.

"What them matter?" laugh Edrad. "Am I far to much for you? If you can't beat me then you no were near a threat to any Espada. Still I not going to kill you or anything. Just beat you until you surround to me."

Gwen groan didn't think the one Arrancar she was finish was the one Firestar couldn't beat. Gwen got up and said, "This this form in not going to win then I just need to become another to defeat you."

"Oh you have more from?" grin Edrad. "Well, give me something that can give me a better challenge then."

Gwen hit the Omnitrix symbol on her chest and burst into a green light. Everyone look surprised to see Gwen was different now.

She was a reddish pink slender and curved out metallic being with conainter fill with water on the back of her head, two tubes of water reaching from a respirator, and forearms fill with water.

"Let see if you can bring down Overflow then," said Gwen.

Edrad grin and when at her and punched at Overflow. However this time, his fist hit her armor, but didn't to anything at all. "What the matter I didn't feel anything at all," mock Overflow.

Edrad look surprised, but wasn't worry at all. "Then I just need to hit you harder then." He used his Palma Plancha again and it did knock down Overflow. However, she wasn't hurt and was about to stand again.

"I guess it my turn," said Overflow. She held her hands out and fired a blast of water at them. It hit Edrad and force him to step back. After the blast, Gwen saw steam coming off Edrad show the heat of him body was starting to evaporate the water.

Edrad grin his teeth and said, "Damn it, I hate water. You think you can beat me with mere blast of water?" Edrad grabbed his sword and drew it out. "You should be honor Gwen... Tennyson right? No woman has made me draw out my blade do be one of the first to have a chance to face me blade."

Edrad used his sonido and appeared right before Overflow and slash his blade at her. To his shock, her armor wasn't even scratched at all by his blade. All he was surprise her with is speed and that was it.

"No Way!" gasped Edrad. Overflow smirk if her have a mouth and gave Edrad an uppercut. This time he felt it and step back, which rubbing his jaw. "Ok, that was hurt."

Overflow then let out water from her forearm and created a large water sword. Edrad look shock and said, "How did you do that?"

"Hydrokinesis!" said Harribel watch both shock, amazed, and impressed.

"Tch, just because you can control water don't mean you defeat me," said Edrad. He slashed at Overflow's water blade, but his sword when right thought it and the water blade just reform the area he cut through too.

"Take This!" said Overflow slam the water blade at Edrad, which didn't hurt too much, but forced him to take a knee. Edrad continued to stream of the water on him as he said, "Dang you if you think that I'm done then you... Oh you got to be kidding me!"

Edrad look shock as Overflow created a huge water hammer over him. "Your Finish!" She brought down the water hammer on Edrad. It slam down at him making him now lay on his back. Completely socked and a bit tired too being wet and continue to get even more wet too.

Aizen then said, "Well, I think we seen enough. I don't really want our meeting room flowed." He wanted it to be down, since Aizen felt his feet socked and half of the Arrancars in the room had their footwear sock in water.

Edrad got up as he put his sword away and look back at Gwen as she turn back to normal, but didn't have anything to say. He look to Grimmjow see him not mad at all. Grimmjow knew Edrad would have won if he didn't hold back his true power, but it was again just a test, so nothing to be mad about.

Edrad walk back to the others as Di-Roy started to laugh because how messed up Edrad looking with his outfit and hair socked in water. Laughing only make Edrad annoyed as he punched Di-Roy in that face. Which make his nose started to bleed.

Rey just shook and his and said, "Shouldn't have laugh at other stronger then you." Di-Roy only grunted hold his bleeding nose.

"Well, then I think you both have impressed of all today right?" asked Aizen to his Esapda. Half of them nodded, while the other half was still not impressed at all.

"Anyway, Tosen would you please take Ben and Gwen to a room for each of them, while they stay here as our guest," said Aizen.

Tosen bowed and said, "Of course Lord Aizen. Please come with me." Ben and Gwen nodded and followed the blink man out of the room.

"Anyway my dear Esapda your all dismissed," said Aizen. Watch at all left the meeting room, Aizen just smirked find both Ben and Gwen power were quite interesting and if he got them on his side of this work it make the future war better for his side to win.

With Ben and Gwen, they were following Tosen down one of the many hallways. Ben when up to Tosen and waved his hand in front of his face. "So your blind?" asked Ben.

"Ben that not a nice think to say," said Gwen.

Tosen then grabbed Ben's hand surprising him. "Yes, I was born blind, but I don't need my eye to 'see'. I can sense things around which all me to see in away."

"Wow, the pretty cool," said Ben.

Tosen titled his head until understand what this 'cool' meant really, but said, "I thank you... I think."

Just make Ben smirk, while Gwen just shook her head. Soon the arrived to a pair of door on both side. "Here are your room," said Tosen. "Ben on the right and Gwen of the left. Please rest up and we talk more tomorrow."

Both Ben and Gwen thank Tosen watch the blind man walk off. "Well, I'll see you later Gwen," said Ben. "Same back at you," said Gwen as the when into their new room.

Ben look at his and way impressed. A large soft looking white bed, a closet he look in find some Arrancar uniforms, a bath too, and heck even a TV. "Well, that weird, but at least I won't be bored."

As for Gwen, her was the same too. She felt like relaxing and taking a nice warm bath would help her out. Soon Ben and Gwen relaxed and rest up wonder what thing might happen to them in this interesting place they were brought too.

 **Ok, I finally done and I felt like I did a very good job with it. Have to thank my greatest friend Bigby for help me out, since I didn't want to copy his story and made mind different.**

 **I know most of you are going to argue at me at why Edrad was about to bet a Pyronite, if you forgot Edrad's the only fire using Arrancar (minus Yang), but he the Volcanic Beast, fire, heat, and lava are his element and I don't think he could be defeat by his own element unless it Yamamoto of course, but still I thought through this and I pick to expect Edrad more like I do with others later one.**

 **Anyway, for next chapter, I have no idea what I'm going to do at all. I going to need Bigby's help and advice on what to do next. So for now everyone please review and I hope you enjoy my hard work writing this.**


End file.
